To improve efficiency and maximize returns, explorationists and developers of hydrocarbon and mineral reservoirs collect enormous amounts of information regarding subsurface characterization. Such information is often cast in the form of a model having two or three spatial dimensions to demonstrate the spatial dependence of the relevant subsurface formation properties, i.e., a map. The framework of the model is typically derived from seismic survey data having relatively limited vertical resolution (when compared to well log data). Moreover the seismic survey data is more representative of relative rock properties than of the absolute properties themselves. In other words, processed seismic surveys readily reveal the overall structure and stratigraphy of the subsurface, but nevertheless still require substantial interpretation to select profitable completion zones. Such selection needs to be done as reliably as possible due to the considerable costs associated with drilling and completing each well.